Between the Real and the Neverland (fanfiction)
by lintang puspita
Summary: Real life is real life. It makes sense. Everything about it, makes sense. Neverland is never land. It should never exist. Everything about it, never makes sense. What are you gonna do when you are in the middle of a real and a neverland? Which one should you really be at? What are you gonna do when you know both are in danger? when you are apparently the key to save both?


**Real life is real life.**

 **It makes sense.**

 **Everything about it, makes sense.**

 **Neverland is never land.**

 **It should never exist.**

 **Everything about it, never makes sense.**

 **What are you gonna do when you are in the middle of a real and a neverland?**

 **Which one should you really be at?**

 **What are you gonna do when you know both are in danger?**

 **What are you gonna do when you are apparently the key to save both?**

 **Chapter 1 : Alex and Her Feelings**

She would always get what she wanted. Truth was, she was just an ordinary girl who did not have any idea as to what she had been looking for. She always felt something strange that was out for words that could always catch all her attention and thoughts into thinking about it. She felt like she was waiting for something to happen and that there was something or perhaps someone she was looking for.

It was not a nightmare. It was nothing but just feelings she always felt and that just feelings always hit her that it could make her go mad at any time. Sometimes, she would pray at night that she would rather have the same nightmare every night than have such a feeling that she could not help but feel every time. It used to mean nothing to her for having such feelings but that such feelings had hit her since she was 10 and it had been 8 years then..

She had world in her hands for having such a good looking boyfriend with so much money to burn. He was the one who made Alexis Enderson got what she wanted in life. But that was not as to why Alex said yes to him when he asked her to be his. Only because of the simple fact that he treated her right. He was not a big headed young boy or an asshole with the things he had in hands and Alex really adored that about him.

Alex and Joey would always be seen as a cute couple anyone would dream to have. But no one could never really blame Alex if she still had thoughts on the things she always felt even when she was with her lovely boyfriend. She would get distracted but then Joey would drew her out into reality and then the next minute she would get distracted again and he would drew her out again and it would always go that way. Joey had no idea of what was going through his girl's mind and feelings but he felt one thing for sure he would regret if he did not listen to his feelings that he had to keep her in his hands, safe and sound, no matter what.

No one knew what was going through Alex' mind and feelings, no one had idea as to why Alex got distracted at times and then there was Alex herself who did not have idea at all as to what was wrong with her. Why did she always feel something that she felt she should not feel it? She had a fine parents and a lovely 11 years old brother and not to mention, the amazing boyfriend of her. Then, why did she feel like she was waiting and looking for something or perhaps somebody? Alex was afraid that she would never get the answer and she felt just as much that the answer would be something she would wish she would never find out.

Alexis never really had the nerve to spill out what she felt. She felt like she should keep everything locked. She felt like it should not ever be spilled out and that she should keep it to herself or else she would regret that she had ever even been born on earth.

"Alex, what's wrong? We're just hugging each other. You don't want me hugging you, baby?"

"no. I don't know. No, I mean.. oh no.."

She was struggling for words and for the huge thing she felt hitting her feelings and breaking through her heart. That feelings was different. That one was stronger that it made her upset from head to toe. It felt like the feelings was screaming, forcing to be understood. It was like the feelings wanted all of Alex to just pay attention and see things but how could you expect someone to understand a thing that does not speak? ( the feelings, it can't speak, right? :D )

Joey was as much upset seeing Alex like that but he could never do anything much since she told him nothing. He just hugged her tighter than ever and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry, Joey. I gotta go"

Alex released herself from his embrace and stood up. Joey startled by her sudden move. She would never release herself from his embrace. But still, he managed to say

"I'm going with you, baby" and he stood up.

"no. I'm going by myself. I'm sorry" she said and then she was far from his eyes to see..


End file.
